


Wear clothes when you talk to me

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr; "Vader is a student in a figure drawing class and Boba is the nude model who evocatively flirts with him all the time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vader can hardly believe his eyes. Was this dude fucking serious? There’s really only one way to find out.

“Are you fucking serious? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Boba smirks “I’m flirting.”

“Okay, why?” Vader rolls his eyes.

“Why? Because I’m into you.” Boba shrugs. Vader continues to clean up his stuff, still disbelieving.

“I doubt that.”

“I’m not shitting you right now.”

“Oh yeah? You’re not?”

“Really, hot stuff. No shit.” Boba crosses his arms.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Vader sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder.“I need to go to my astronomy class, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Vader walks past Boba, glancing back before he walks out of the room. “Next time you try to flirt, put the fucking bathrobe back on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempt at flirting number 2

“So…”

“So what?” Vader looks up at Boba. Thankfully, this time Boba is wearing the bathrobe so Vader doesn’t have to worry about getting an eyeful of dick.

“So what are you doing after this?”

“Astronomy class, and then I have to study and work on my essay for history.” Vader shrugs. Boba rolls his eyes.

“Boring. Think you can spare some of that study time for little old me?”

“No, I don’t think I can.”

Boba grabs Vader’s sketchbook before he can put it in his bag, smug. “What about now?”

“No.” Vader scowls. “Give me my fucking sketchbook back.”

“Not until you agree to get dinner with me.” Boba shakes his head, stepping back when Vader tries to snatch the book.

“Fine. Aren’t you in a frat?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you at your frat house at five. Give me the sketchbook.” Vader holds out his hand. He shoves the brown leather book into his bag once it’s safely back to him, still scowling. He turns to leave, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Don’t touch my shit again, Fett.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date

Vader shows up at Fett’s frat house on time, still in his paint-covered jeans. He traded out his t-shirt for a less ragged-looking hoodie. Boba, thankfully, is also wearing real clothes. He looks good in them too, although Vader pushes that thought out of his head as quickly as possible.

“Where should we go?” Vader asks as Boba climbs onto the back of his motorcycle.

“There’s a pizza place nearby. They do some pasta and other stuff too, it’s pretty good.”

“Fine with me.” Vader starts his bike back up, following Boba’s directions to get to the restaurant. The place looks like a crappy old diner, and the booths are definitely cheap vinyl. Vader’s side of the booth even has a rip in the seat. Boba sees the look on his face and is quick to assure him that the food is worth it.

“It better be.” Vader starts to look over the menu. He’s still not sure about the whole dinner thing, and he definitely doesn’t trust Boba.

“So, why’re you so protective of your sketchbook?”

“What?”

“When I grabbed it-”

“-I just don’t like other people grabbing my things, Fett. There’s nothing special about it, it’s a book filled with blank paper.” Vader rolls his eyes. Boba doesn’t need to know that the sketchbook had been a gift from his mother before she passed away.

“Fair enough. What classes do you have outside of drawing and astronomy?”

“History, American lit, ceramics, and I have a studio hour on Wednesdays and Fridays. I have anatomy on Mondays too. That’s about it for right now. You?”

“Nothing much, just some english and math courses.”

Vader nods, idly tearing up the wrapper from his straw. They sit in silence for a while, starting to eat when their food comes. Vader could definitely be using this time to study, there’s no reason he should be sitting here in silence with some frat guy he barely even knows.

“Pizza’s good, isn’t it?”

“Sure.”

The rest of the meal is spent in uncomfortable silence, Boba following Vader back out to his motorcycle once they’ve paid. Vader drops Boba back off at the frat house, not sure what to say when Fett climbs off the back of his bike.

“Thank’s for the ride.”

“No problem.” Vader shrugs.

“Sorry I couldn’t give you a better time.”

“It’s fine. At least you were actually wearing clothes this time.”

Boba smiles, relaxing a little. “Yeah, at least.”


End file.
